


Not what it seems

by Aliensandfood (Commanderraccooneyes)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers mention, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lillian still a evil nutsack, Or bisexual, Pre-Relationship, all gays stay alive, blame satan, channeled satan for a bit, no lesbian dies in this fic, the lesbian lives ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderraccooneyes/pseuds/Aliensandfood
Summary: Sometimes it takes a tragedy to realize the feelings you have for someone.





	

Kara stares down the barrel of the gun. She can see the Kryptonite bullet inside the weapon ready to kill her. The owner of the gun is none other than Lillian Luthor having lured Kara to the middle of nowhere with, Lena. Lillian continues to talk the same usual spiel and finally finishes her monologue. Sure Kara could have flown away, but she needed to bide more time for the DEO to arrive and finally capture Lillian, again. The only help she currently had was J’onn whose hands are currently occupied with fighting Lillian’s pain in the ass goon, Cyborg Hank.

Kara can still hear the fight as well as Lillian’s heartbeat that was beating excitedly in the prospect of finally killing Supergirl. But the one sound that mattered most to her was Lena’s heartbeat, Kara had locked onto it the second she was near enough to the undisclosed location. 

The mission was supposed to be a rescue one land and grab Lena. While one of them, mainly Hank was going to stand guard as Kara got Lena. Unfortunately like all well made plans they never last because the second they reach Lena she is screaming at them to leave. That this whole thing is a trap. Kara breaks of the steel door and grabs Lena’s face checking to see if there are any signs of injury. 

Just when J’onn is about to tell Kara they need to leave. Lillian and her right hand man arrive, while Lillian claps her hands with that evil smile prominent on her face. 

“A Super and a Luthor. How sweet a modern Romeo and Juliet. If I had known this information earlier I would have used it to my advantage a long time ago.” She sneers at Lena who looks ready to cry as she grips Kara hand. Seeing how distraught her friend is Kara blocks her from Lillian’s view while still making sure Lena can hold her hand. She ignores the quip Lillian told Lena and slightly steps forward. 

“Mrs. Luthor you and your mad scientist creation are finished this ends here,” Kara says with finality as she stares at the woman that has made Lena and her life a living hell.

“Oh no Supergirl the only thing finishing here is the three of you. You should have listen to my daughter when she told you to run. But you and your abomination green friend are hellbent to try and be heros when all you do is cause terror and fear to the good people.” 

Kara gave Lena’s hand one last squeeze before she lets go of it. J’onn at this point changed from his human form and back into his martian skin. Both heroes readying their fighting stance.

Lillian anticipating this presses a button activating synthetic Kryptonite causing Kara to fall to her knees in pain. J’onn rushes forward ready to destroy the device but is tackled by Cyborg Hank, who now start to fight one another. 

Lena is by Kara’s side the second she drops Kara struggles to get up, until she hears the telltale click of the gun.

Standing Kara hears Lena’s protest, but that is why she has to get up, for Lena. Struggling a bit Lena helps her both of them stare down Lena’s mother with defiance. 

“Give up now Lillian the DEO is arriving soon you’ll have nowhere to run to.” Kara manages to say without faltering. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. They’ll be busy trying to save you and that disgusting usurping identity thief from death.” With that she shoots off the gun. 

Kara waits for the impact only to see dark hair jump in front of her. 

“LENA NO.”

It was too late she heard Lena cry out in pain as the bullet hit her. 

“Idiot girl. Well either way she was going to die for being a traitor to the Luthor name.” 

Kara snaps her neck to Lillian she sees the fear in the woman’s eyes as Kara gets up the kryptonite forgotten. 

“How dare you say that she is your daughter, your son’s sister. You hurt her so much and you never deserved her.” By now Kara is in Lillian’s face who is frozen solid as Kara grabs the kryptonite activating device and smashes it with her feet. 

“I can kill you right now, for all the evil thing you have done to her. But I won’t no. I won’t give you that sick satisfaction of proving your ignorant view of me.” 

By now J’onn defeated Cyborg Hank and left him tied in a corner.

“Supergirl,” he places a hand on her shoulder and motions to Lena, “go to her. I got this.” 

Using her super speed and gently cradles Lena.

“Why did you do that Lena, why did you jump in front of me.” 

“I guess I still take being my own hero too literal Kara.” At this Kara freezes and Lena looks at her as if daring her to deny this truth. 

“Why am I not surprised you figured it out,” Kara is crying, she carefully moves away the loose hair strands from Lena’s face, “ you are a genius after all. A hard headed brave genius.” 

Lena winces as she smiles and feels Kara apply pressure against the wound and hears Kara hiss. 

“Don’t touch it, Kara.” Lena coughs blood as she says it knowing it’s burning Kara’s hand remembering the green glow of the bullet before it hit her. 

“I’m not going to let you bleed out. I’m not going to let you die here. Not when I-I….” she hesitates and realizes something and Lena sees that look. She saw that same look when she was in the restroom trying to catch her breath after the first time she betrayed her mother and realized how much she loves Kara. 

So to stop Kara from saying the words she gets Kara’s attention by moving her hand under Kara’s to make a buffer from the kryptonite and Kara. 

“ Well I guess I'm finally living up to the truth. There can't ever be a good Luthor. Even one who truly loved a Super.” 

Cursing Kara begs Lena to hold on, she knows she can fly her to the DEO but she is afraid it’ll make the situation worse. She prays and prays that Alex gets here in time but after awhile she hears nothing, she doesn’t hear the constant thrumming of Lena’s heart and finally J’onn walks over to Kara, apologizing to her. Lena is gone.

 

At that Kara wakes with a start her bed torn from the nightmare and realizes it was just a terrible dream. Lillian is locked away, Cyborg Hank is in a almost Fort Rozz type security cell where it’s near impossible of breaking free, and Lena... Lena is alive, Kara just saw her this morning after she dropped some food at L-Corp. 

Realizing this Kara gets up, not bothering to put her supersuit or glasses on. She jumps out of her window in the late of night she flies towards Lena’s penthouse. When she reaches it she notices Lena sitting out on her balcony staring at the night sky. In happiness and fear of losing Lena she gently surprise hug tackles the unsuspecting girl while whispering thanks that it was just a shitty dream.

Lena on the other hand not complaining of Kara hugging her and all she notices the wet sensation on her shoulders and notices the Kara shaking. 

“Kara, hey Kara look at me,” She grabs the blonde’s face between her hands and looks at the red rim of Kara’s eyes. Lena heartbreaks at how much sadness her eyes hold right now. 

“What’s wrong Kara.” Shaking her head not ready to talk yet Lena pulls her closer practically onto her lap and soothes her until finally all she hears is sniffling. 

Almost like the wind she would have missed what Kara had said, “you died.”

Stiffening Lena looks down at the Kara who looks impossibly small as she grips her shirt.  
“You had died in my dream, Lillian had tried to kill me and you had jumped in front of me to stop her.” Kara stares of in the distance before looking at Lena and breaks again. 

“I know it was just a dream but it- It made me realize something.” Before Lena can ask what she realized, Kara leans in closer meeting Lena halfway giving her the option to not kiss back. Lena looks down at Kara’s lips and looks up their foreheads touching at this point and just when she feels Kara is about to pull away and apologize for assuming, Lena kisses her.

The kiss felt like when Kara was freely floating. It felt so good and amazing. When they finally both pull away heads still resting against the other Kara hears Lena chuckling. Looking down she can see that that floating feeling made her actually do it. 

“Well that explains how you got up here, then again you without your glasses was the biggest confirmation, also.”

Normally any other time Kara would reach for her face to adjust her glasses nervously. Right now though, right now she was a good tired. So she gently lowers herself down to snuggle closely to Lena. 

“The funny thing is I think subconsciously I knew you know, because dream you also figured it out.” Kara feels Lenas breath on her cheek making her stomach get a fluttering feel. Kara’s eyes begin to droop when Lena hums and her heart picks up a bit when their hands connect holding the other.

“You do know we’re going to have to talk about this right?” Lena asks the already half asleep Kara who in turn mumbles a ‘yeah’ along with a ‘in the morning tho right now sleepy time ‘kay.’ 

Smiling softly at the young heroine she responds with a ‘okay’ too, before joining her in a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank @passwordfuckingpassword for this fic coming to life. Mostly was a 'dude imagine if' moment last night and her being like *little person on the side* write it WRIIIIIIIITE IT. and here we are send her thanks lol. Let me know how y'all feel about it. (also all the mistakes will eventually be fixed... eventually.)


End file.
